Vínculo
by Jessle
Summary: Ninguno de los dos lo creyó posible. Que una cosa como esa los uniera no había sido predicho en sus horóscopos del día.


De entre todas las respuestas posibles, Takao consideraba haber recibido la peor de todas.

Está bien, era realista y se daba cuenta de que no era el hijo perfecto. A veces llegaba un poco tarde a casa, se saltaba una que otra clase aburrida de vez en cuando y sus calificaciones eran más malas que buenas, pero todo eso bien podía ser compensado con su gran entrega y habilidad para el baloncesto, que aunque quizá no era tan grande o famosa como la de los miembros de la 'Generación de los milagros' –dolía admitirlo-, sí había marcado gran parte de su vida recompensándolo de diferentes maneras.

Por ejemplo, estaba seguro de que de ninguna otra manera lo habrían aceptado en una escuela como Shutoku.

Por esa y otras muchísimas razones en verdad no creía ser merecedor de aquello.

Él quería una motocicleta. Una rápida y potente motocicleta que le ayudara a llamar la atención de las chicas.

Claro, que esto no era algo que le pudiera decir a sus padres, a los que les tuvo que inventar un rollo sobre trabajos en casa de amigos e idas a la biblioteca que sin embargo de nada le sirvieron porque fue como si sus padres hubiesen dejado de escucharle en el momento en que les dijo que necesitaba algo en que transportarse.

No podía evitar avergonzarse de si mismo al imaginarse yendo todos los días a la escuela en _eso_.

Su madre lo usaba los domingos para ir a comprar la despensa al supermercado y si ella se veía ya un poco chistosa manejándola no quería ni pensar como se vería él y como se encargarían los de su escuela -especialmente sus senpais del club de baloncesto- en recordarle lo miserable de su existencia.

Como sea, no podía echarse para atrás sin en el transcurso herir los sentimientos de su madre, la cual parecía estar muy emocionada con la idea de que su hijo usara aquél vehículo que ella misma había acondicionado para su uso...con campanilla, canasta y amplio espacio atrás para llevar lo que quisiera, recordaba que le había mencionado.

Así que tras un largo suspiro y con muy pocas ganas se subió a la bicicleta y empezó a pedalear. Tal como esperaba, el peso de la estructura de madera en la parte trasera no era para nada despreciable y exigía un esfuerzo mucho mayor que el de manejar una bicicleta normal, sin embargo eso no supuso un gran problema para unas piernas como las suyas acostumbradas a exigentes entrenamientos.

El viento helado de afuera chocaba sin piedad contra su rostro a medida que avanzaba, pero al mismo tiempo los primeros rayos del sol compensaban lo crudo del clima con una agradable calidez. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Takao se encontrara disfrutando del singular trayecto y empezara a tararear su canción favorita, ignorando al mismo tiempo las miradas entre divertidas y avergonzadas que le dirigían algunas personas con las que se cruzaba. Después de todo, él siempre había sido del tipo que llamaba la atención y no se iba a poner tímido ahora por una cosa temporal como esa.

Todo habría transcurrido con la misma monotonía de no ser porque unos minutos después unas voces y risas infantiles llegaron a sus oídos y le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento. Disminuyó la velocidad curioso por encontrar el origen del sonido y cuando por fin lo hizo se encontró con una escena de lo más llamativa.

A las afueras de una tienda se habían arremolinado muchos niños y justo en el centro de ellos sobresalía una enorme jirafa de peluche. Todos ellos parecían estar muy emocionados por ver semejante objeto y Takao podía entender el porqué. El peluche era realmente grande, de alrededor de dos metros quizá. No podía ser barato así que seguramente muchos de los niños nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de tener tan cerca uno de tal tamaño. La masa de infantes empezó a moverse en cuanto lo hizo la jirafa y fue en ese momento cuando el base de Shutoku distinguió unos cabellos verdes y unas gafas bien conocidas.

—¡Shin-chan!— gritó Takao para llamar la atención del peliverde al mismo tiempo que se acercaba pedaleando.

El largo cuello de la girafa se inclinó hacia un lado y con claridad pudo divisar la malhumorada cara de su compañero de equipo asomándose detrás. No pudo evitar reír estrepitosamente tras ver el modo en que estaba batallando Midorima con los infantes. No eran ni de cerca amigos pero ciertamente le daba un poco de pena la manera en la que el chico intentaba vanamente de alejarse, así que tras calmar su risa y secarse las lágrimas decidió intervenir haciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Su acción poco masculina no era algo de que enorgullecerse, pero se alegró cuando notó que el repetitivo sonido vibrante de la campanilla si había logrado atraer la atención de los niños-acosa-jirafas.

—Venga chicos, harán que este grandulón llegue tarde a clases— puso una mano a un lado de su boca como si fuera a contarles un secreto y bajó un poco la voz —además les aseguro que no quieren verlo enojado, es peor que un ogro cuando eso pasa ¿saben?— la posterior pobre actuación de ogro que siguió a sus palabras provocó en sus pequeños interlocutores más risa que miedo pero fue suficiente para hacerles entender que no podían seguir jugando, de manera que tras pedirle una disculpa al más alto se fueron retirando.

Tratar con niños era otro de sus -muchos- talentos escondidos. Lo había desarrollado en contra de su voluntad después de tantas tardes siendo el encargado de cuidar a su hermana y a sus amigos en casa.

Se volvió hacía el de lentes y tras ver la cara de confusión de Midorima -seguramente por lo rápido que logró convencerlos- se le ocurrió que sería una excelente oportunidad de divertirse un rato.

—Hey Shin-chan, parece que ahora estas en deuda conmigo ¿no crees?

—Yo no pedí tu ayuda Takao.

A Takao le pareció gracioso el enfurruñado gesto de Midorima, y le hizo pensar que seguramente de haber tenido las manos desocupadas se habría acomodado los lentes, repitiendo un gesto muy común en él cuando estaba nervioso o enojado.

—Vale, no te preocupes. No te lo cobraré ahora— vió como se acentuaba el entrecejo del otro y volvió a reír. —Lo siento Shin-chan, es solo que no puedo tomarte en serio mientras estas cargando esa cosa. ¿Es tu item de la suerte de hoy?

—Oha Asa dijo que hoy iba a ser el peor día de todo el año para los cáncer. Naturalmente, tenía que prepararme adecuadamente.

En las pocas semanas que llevaba de conocer a Midorima le había visto varios objetos, todos muy distintos entre sí pero sin duda ninguno había sido tan grande como el que cargaba actualmente. Si bien poco a poco se había ido acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Midorima, le seguía resultando curioso como un chico que a todas luces era el más serio y centrado de todos creía incondicionalmente en las palabras de un horóscopo matutino.

—Oh, entiendo— contuvo otra risa, recordó que meterse de más con los objetos super extraños del escolta era como entrar a un campo minado —¿Te parece si nos vamos encaminando? Digo, a mi no me importa llegar tarde pero no creo que tú opines lo mismo.

—Hmp— contestó el peliverde al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar sin importarle dejar al base en el lugar, que apenas se estaba subiendo de nuevo a la bicicleta.

La escueta contestación no fue lo suficientemente cortante como para impedir que Takao manifestara algo que no había escapado a sus ojos.

—Oye Shin-chan ¿te sigue doliendo?— preguntó Takao cuando vió el andar un poco desigual y lento del más alto. Podía atribuírselo al gran peluche que estaba cargando, pero después de haber presenciado el accidente del día anterior en el que Shin-chan se había doblado el pie al caer en mala posición después de uno de sus saltos consideró que esto último era lo más factible.

Se había puesto hielo en el momento y había salido caminando del lugar, pero un poco de reposo no habría estado de más.

—No es nada. Ya me ha pasado antes, solo tengo que caminar lento y estará bien.—contestó sin voltear, pero con un tono de voz que daba a entender que no quería seguir hablando de eso.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿tienes idea de lo que me haría Miyaji-senpai si dejo que nuestro as se lesione así sin más? No sé si eso de las piñas sea cierto, pero no quiero arriesgarme—pedaleo hasta quedar a un lado del peliverde— además, ¿no ha dicho Oha Asa que hoy no es un buen día para ti? No sé nada de medicina, pero si no te cuidas podría llegar a un punto en el que tengan que cortarte el pie o-

—En verdad dudo que ocurra algo así por una simple torcedura— interrumpió cuando escuchó las locas divagaciones del halcón —pero admito que tus palabras tienen algo de cierto.

Takao esbozó una sonrisa de lado cuando vió el rostro pensativo del peliverde. Era bastante sencillo darse cuenta de cuales eran sus puntos débiles, simplemente bastaba con traer a colación el tema de los horóscopos de Oha asa y ya estaba.

—Lo mejor será que me regrese a casa entonces.

—¡Que cosas dices Shin-chan!— señaló con el índice la parte de atrás y luego al propio Midorima —Venga, tú y "tu amigo" pueden subir, yo los llevo. En la enfermería puedes pedir unas muletas para que no tengas que apoyar demasiado el pie.

El base estaba asombrado de cómo habían acabado las cosas. Su intención había sido simplemente picar un poco al alto y sus manías, pero después de la cara de preocupación que le había visto no pudo evitar ofrecerse a esa locura. Dios, eran como unos 70 kilogramos, no estaba seguro de lograrlo.

Midorima dió un largo vistazo al vehículo, como meditándolo bien, hasta finalmente -y para asombro del más bajo- asentir con la cabeza. Sus ganas de no perder su registro de asistencias perfectas eran más fuertes que todo lo demás.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron sin decir nada más. El base rojo hasta las orejas y el escolta con la cara seria que siempre cargaba. Seguramente eran todo un espectáculo para la gente en las calles porque muchos se paraban solamente para observarlos, algunos niños incluso los señalaban y se reían sin pena alguna.

Al llegar a la preparatoria las cosas no fueron diferentes, pero Midorima acostumbrado como estaba a llamar la atención por sus excentricidades no le dio mayor importancia. Algo similar sucedió con Takao, que casi casi caía desmayado del esfuerzo de andar jalando con esos kilos extras.

Increíblemente la misma situación continuo repitiendose conforme pasaron los días.

_"E_s _solo mientras se cura por completo la torcedura" _se decía a sí mismo y a los que le preguntaban porqué continuaba cargando con Midorima y sus items de la suerte.

_ "Hey, ¿que mejor entrenamiento de piernas se puede tener?"_ contestaba Takao a sus compañeros de baloncesto cuando pasó un mes y sus días como chofer no terminaban.

_"Simple, es más rápido así_" respondió Midorima con toda seguridad cuando le preguntó porqué continuaba dejándose llevar por él.

_"Vale, pero no es justo que sea yo el que pedalee todos los días Shin-chan. Juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras y que sea la suerte la que lo decida" _ replicó él. En ese entonces le había parecido un buen trato, pero luego cambió de opinión en cuanto se dió cuenta de que la suerte era una perra asquerosa que siempre estaba en su contra.

Un par de meses después logró reunir el dinero suficiente para comprarse una bicicleta nueva -ahora si, sin ningún tipo de raro complemento-, y aún así por extraño que parezca no lo hizo.

Takao no podia estar mas de acuerdo con una frase que había escuchado hace poco en una de sus clases.

_《El hábito es como un cable, nos vamos enredando en él cada día hasta que no nos podemos desatar》_

Era impensable para él terminar con esa rutina que disfrutaba tanto.

Porque rayos, acompañar a Midorima a comprar sus objetos de la suerte por las mañanas se había convertido en su parte favorita del día, y ni hablar de sus pláticas llenas de trivialidades de camino a casa -en realidad de parte de Takao, porque Midorima rara vez abría la boca-, que los había vuelto cada vez más y más unidos.

Con esa vieja bicicleta con remolque no había conseguido novia, pero sí un -tsundere, excentrico, engreído- inigualable amigo.

Sí, amigo. Aunque Midorima se molestara cada vez que alguien lo insinuaba.

Las acciones de ese peliverde ya hablaban por si solas.

* * *

**Por alguna razón siempre que quiero escribir yaoi terminó escribiendo simplemente sobre amistad u.u**

**Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco :) este par me gusta mucho y queria aportar mi granito de arena.**

**Me considero aun principiante en esto de la escritura, asi que si encuentran algún error agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran notar.**

**Ah y la frase a la que se refiere Takao no es de mi autoría, sino de Horace Mann. Yo solamente la leí y me pareció interesante.**


End file.
